1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including at least a transistor and a capacitor, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including at least a transistor and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices may include various types of integrated circuit components, such as one or more transistors and one or more capacitors. As one example, a semiconductor device may include at least one metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor and at least one MOS capacitor.
Semiconductor devices such as those described above may be employed in an application. Depending at least in part on the application, a semiconductor device may be operated at an operation voltage. The operation voltage may at least partially affect reliability and efficiency of the semiconductor device. For example, a MOS capacitor may be operated at a high operation voltage when employed in a particular application. However, operating a MOS capacitor at a high operation voltage may degrade the reliability of the MOS capacitor, such as by degrading the reliability of a dielectric layer. For example, a leakage current through a dielectric layer of a MOS capacitor may be increased in response to an increase of operation voltage, which may result in a decrease in reliability and efficiency, and may additionally result in physical damage to the dielectric layer. Furthermore, while decreasing the operation voltage of a MOS capacitor may reduce or eliminate these undesirable effects, decreasing the operation voltage may result in the need to increase a dielectric layer area of the MOS capacitor, which may result in an increased cost and increased die area.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a semiconductor device and a method of forming a semiconductor device that addresses one or more of these concerns.